


My Saving Grace

by Somerandomwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomwriter/pseuds/Somerandomwriter
Summary: Danny gets a call forcing him to have to leave the island but he has no one to watch grace for him, Until steve offers to watch her until he returns.The longer grace stays the more attracted to steve she becomes.Whats going to happen?





	1. Grace's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to leave and has no one to watch grace what will he do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling

Danno was pacing around panicing as he needed to leave but he couldn't leave me alone he was calling as many people as he could to watch me for a while until he returned, call after call he hung up each one getting more and more fustrated becuase no-one could watch me, Thats when uncle steve walked in and asked why danno was pacing around like a lost dog. I told him that there was no-one to watch me while he goes away for a while.

Thats when steve offered to watch me as he had spare rooms that i could stay in and that he wouldnt mind doing it.

"No way not a chance she is going to stay with you, i wont allow it." Danny replyed

"Its not like you have much choice here danny she will be fine go and do what you need to i will watch her." steve argued

danny sighed before replying"Thank you steve now i will call as soon as i know how long it will be for."  
he kissed my forehead and we left for uncle steves house.

"you can take your stuff and unpack it in any of the bedrooms you choose gracie."  
I head up and start looking through the rooms. I stumble into steves room and spot a bottle of lube on his draws its half empty so i quickly leave and pick another room, I get set up and feeling a little aroused thinking about what steve used the lube for. No stop it dont think like that, I head down and sit next to steve and we start talking about school and his work. Its getting dark so I go and get changed into my night wear, I give steve a hug good night and head to my room to sleep. I awake during the night needing a drink so I head down and get some water but on the way back up I hear grunting coming from steve's room so i go and investigate by peeking into his room and what i saw was steve masterbating with a pair of vr goggles on. I was going to leave but for some strange reason I stood in the doorway and watched until he finished, That's when I swiftly left for my room to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned but I was too horny to sleep so I started playing with myself but keeping the noise to a minimum so steve didn't hear, Once I had finished I noticed something on my cheek it looked like cream or yoghurt so I wipe it up and taste it, it was nice but had a salty hint to it so it must of mixed with my sweat. The next day it was very hot so I decided to go for a swim, I looked around but couldn't find my new swim suit I must of left it at danno's house. Now all I have to wear I one that's a bit small on me so it keeps giving me a wedgy but it should be ok just to go for a swim in the ocean in steves back garden. Steve joined me in having a swin but he was only wearing shorts after some time swimming I went to sunbathing but when steve came out the water with the sun shining on him I couldn't keep my eyes off him but luckily for me I had some sun glasses on so he could see me looking but I saw him taking a few glances at me if it wasn't this hot and my face red from the heat then he might of seen me blush slightly. I headed off to school while steve went to work but after I got back we sat on the couch and watched a movie but by the end of the film I was cuddled up against steve with my head in his lap and he had his arm wrapped around me, im laying there slightly falling asleep with steve stroking my arm when I felt a slight twitch aginst my head but I thought nothing of it until I felt it again and steve had to go to the bathroom all of a sudden then it clicked that he was hard and his dick just twitched against my head, was it in purpose or did he not mean to do it. Normally I would be creeped out but it has turned me on slightly so I get up and head to my room to please myself, I close my door and remove my leggings and start rubbing my pussy making myself wet so I can slide a finger into my pussy and start fingering myself but just as I start cumming I hear a knock on the door so I quickly pull my finger out and cover myself with the blanket just as steve walks in asking where I went. "Im getting tied so im going to bed, Sorry i forgot to say goodnight" "Dont worry about it gracie. Goodnight oh and im gonna do the laundry so i will take any dirty clothes." He reaches down and grabs the pile of washing along with the pantys I was just wearing and carrys them out the room closing the door as he leaves. it was only after he left i realised he was only wearing his boxers. I fall alseep but wake again in the night to the same noises as before so i go and look and once again steve is masterbating with his goggles on again but this time I catch a glimse of his dick and oh my god is it big, I quickly headed back to my room and fell asleep dreaming about steve.


	2. Steve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one but from Steve's POV

Grace comes down the stairs and sits next to me we start talking about work and how school is going for her. we both head off and get into our nightwear and she says good night and I hug her and head off to bed after a while I go and check to see if gracie is still sleeping I walk in and she is so I give her a kiss on the head and leave. I go into my room and put on my vr goggles and select a good video and put a little lube on my dick before I start masturbating and after a while I finally finish and get some sleep. 

waking up it was a hot day so me and grace decided to go for a swim. Her swim suit was a bit small as it kept giving her a wedgy and it made her boobs stand out. The whole time we where swimming I kept staring at her and as she got out to sunbathe I watched her ass and it gave me a hard on so I stayed in the water until it had gone or at least was not noticeable so I get out and as I'm walking in I see her just laying there and cant help myself but glance at her, I think she is asleep so she didn't notice which is good as that would be awkward. we both got ready and I headed to work and she went to school, I got home before her so I sat on the couch and set up a movie for when she got home. as the movie went on she cuddled up more to me until the end where she had her head in my lap and I was stroking her arm and when I looked down at her I could see down her top at her breasts and it made me think of this morning swimming which got me hard and my dick twitched so I sat still hoping she didn't notice and she didn't seem to but then the thought of my dick twitching against her made it do it again so I got up and headed to the bathroom to pee and hopefully get rid of it without having to masturbate. When it went down I left and saw gracie was not there so I headed up to her room and knocked before entering I asked.  
"Where did you go gracie?"

"I'm getting tied so I'm going to bed, Sorry I forgot to say goodnight"

"Don't worry about it gracie. Goodnight oh and I'm gonna do the laundry so i will take any dirty clothes."

I bend down and pick up the pile of dirty clothes and a pair of her pantys that where on the floor near the bed but they where damp so they must of been freshly worn. I place them on the top of the pile and leave but they where close to my noise I could smell them. I put all the clothes in the wash except the panty's I kept and went to my room and waited for grave to fall asleep before putting my goggles on but the panty's stuffed in the nose section so I could smell her sweet scent while watching the video and masturbating, It got my dick harder than it ever has been before after I came I held the panty's to my nose and fell asleep dreaming about grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is coming soon!


End file.
